


October 4: Cunnilingus

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2019, No Beta, Quickie, brief cameo by the rest of the gang, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 4: Cunnilingus

Rita comes out to Forlini's with the squad to celebrate their win. She'd been in Rafael's office when Liv had called, and Liv had invited her along without pause. 

"Should I be flattered?" Rita asks. 

Rafael shrugs. "Liv likes you. She just doesn't always like that we go up against you."

"Well, I'll be on my best behavior, then," Rita replies.

When they get to the bar, Liv and her detectives have already taken over half of a large booth. Rita hides her grin when Detective Carisi immediately makes space for Rafael. She does grin when Detective Rollins gets up and offers her spot next to Liv.

"What are you drinking?" Rollins asks. "We've got a tab going."

Rita glances at Liv, who smiles in greeting. "Whatever the Lieutenant is having should be fine," she says as she slides into the booth.

"Glad you could make it," Liv says. "We don't see you nearly enough outside of court."

"Have you been wanting to?" Rita asks, glancing around the booth. Rafael and Carisi are in conversation with Detective Tutuola listening with some amusement. Rollins is still at the bar getting Rita her drink. 

"Well, I can't speak for the others, but I sometimes wonder what you're up to," Liv says.

Rita gives her a sharp look. "Oh?" she asks. There's something in Liv's tone that Rita won't pretend she's occasionally imagined hearing. An invitation, subtle but obvious.

"You're interesting," Liv replies, and there way her smile settles tells Rita that, yes, she is absolutely flirting.

"Am I?" Rita says.

"Very much so," Liv says, then she's looking over Rita's shoulder. "Amanda's got your wine."

"I suddenly don't care," Rita says in an undertone as she turns to accept her glass. "Thank you," she says to Rollins.

"Sure," Rollins replies, sliding back into the booth next to Rita. It presses Rita up against Liv, but she doesn't try to move away. Neither does Liv, she notices.

For fifteen minutes, Rita lets herself get pulled into the flow of conversation. She talks to Rollins about a preferred brunch place and spends a few minutes debating the best way to watch a baseball game with Tutuola. He prefers to stay home on the couch; Rita thinks a bar atmosphere makes it more fun. She's attempting to get a word in edgewise to point out to Rafael that Carisi's tactics argument is perfectly sound when she feels the brush of her hand on her thigh. 

She cuts a quick look to Liv, who's talking to Tutuola and seemingly unaware that her hand is currently sliding over Rita's knee. 

Rita turns to Rollins, deciding to give up her attempt to interrupt Rafael's absolutely shameless flirting. "How's the baby?" she asks as she drops her free hand under the table. 

Rollins grins. "Do you care?" she asks.

Rita laughs. "I don't have an interest in them as a concept, but I like individual stories."

"She's good, thanks," Rollins says. "She's crawling, so nothing is safe."

Rita nods as Rollins starts into a story of the baby--and Rita can't remember the child's name if she tries--as an object of crawling destruction. Under the table, she slides her hand over Liv's, and decides to be very obvious by leading Liv's hand up to the edge of her skirt. 

Liv doesn't break stride in her conversation with Tutuola, but she does immediately start to stroke the inside of Rita's thigh with clear intent.

"--so now she's got a bruise the size of a planet on her forehead, and I've got a bunch of strangers asking me questions like it's their business," Rollins finishes her story.

Rita snorts. "Tell them she got it banging her head against a wall because she was annoyed by strangers asking questions."

Rollins grins. "God, I might."

"I've never understood asking those questions, but maybe it's because I'm just not connected to children that way," Rita muses as she slides her hand onto Liv's thigh and starts shifting it upwards. 

"I get annoyed because it's easy to tell who knows it's gonna be a funny story, and who's being judgemental, and it's hard not to tell the judgemental ones to fuck off and mind their business."

"Oh, if you ever do that, record it. I'd love to see it." Rita squeezes Liv's thigh just an inch or so below her groin. Liv responds by digging her nails into Rita's leg, and it is delicious. 

"Excuse me," Liv says to RIta, "We're going to need to tumble out of this booth so I can use the bathroom."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rita says to Liv. She turns back to Rollins. "Do you need to go? We can get a full group outing together." Rita has to fight back a smile when Liv digs her fingers into her thigh again. She doesn't want company. Good.

"Nah, I'm fine," Rollins replies as she slips out of the booth. "Think I'll get some fries from the bar."

"I'll come with to help carry," Tutuola says, clearly having lost interest in Carisi and Barba's conversation. 

Rita gets out of the booth and makes a point to smooth her skirt over her hips. She catches Liv stealing a glance and runs her hands over her hip once more just to tease her. "Lead the way, Lieutenant. I don't remember where the restrooms are."

"Sure," Liv says, and she leads Rita across the bar with a swing to her hips that Rita is certain is intentional. 

There's no line at the restroom, and Rita simply follows Liv in like they're any set of friends who both need to pee. Liv closes the door behind them and locks it. Rita stands very close behind her, waiting for her to turn around. When she does, Rita stares at Liv's mouth for a moment before meeting her eyes. "When Rafael said you liked me, I thought it was professional."

"It is," Liv says, and there's a wicked look in her eyes. "Sometimes."

"And other times?" Rita asks.

"Other times, I think about hiking up your skirt and eating you out while you moan my name."

Rita bites her bottom lip to stop a moan from coming out. "May I?" she asks, leaning in so they're nose-to-nose and hovering her hand over Liv's breast.

"Please," Liv replies.

Rita doesn't go for subtly. She presses their mouths together hard and slides her tongue against Liv's as she grips her breast through her shirt and pinches lightly at her nipple. Liv gasps and grabs for her, yanking at Rita's skirt so it bunches around her hips. 

"You want to go first?" Rita asks. "I wouldn't mind doing the honors."

Liv laughs against her neck and drops to her knees, sliding her hands up the inside of RIta's thighs, then pulling her panties to one side with her right hand. She strokes the outside of Rita's cunt a few times, like she wants to memorize the feel of if against her fingers. 

Rita shivers and widens her stance, pressing her hands to the door to keep herself upright as Liv spreads her open and licks into her, then slides her tongue up to play with Rita's clit.

Rita rocks towards Liv's mouth and has to bite back a groan when Liv presses her face against her in return. The added pressure makes Rita's knees shake, and she has to look away from Liv's flushed face to keep herself steady. 

Liv doesn't let up, sucking hard on Rita's clit, then dipping back down to eat her out some more. She alternates hard, deep licks with softer sucking and nuzzling of Rita's inner folds. She breathes hot and hard against Rita when she gasps for breath, but then she presses back in like she can't stay away.

Rita drops a hand and pushes Liv's hair off her face. "Can I--" she taps her fingers against Liv's cheek.

Liv pulls off Rita far enough to lay her cheek firmly in Rita's hand, then her eyes flutter closed, and she traces the outer edges of Rita's cunt with her tongue before diving back in.

"Jesus," Rita breathes, unable to look away this time. Liv is flushed, one hand wrapped tight around Rita's hip, the other down her own pants as she takes care of her own pleasure. Rita wants to tell her to stop, that she wants a chance to taste Liv, but Liv's working her over with absolutely expert care, and all Rita can do is rock against Liv's face and come so hard she feels like she's going to fall to the floor.

Liv lets out a happy hum as she lessens her attention on Rita's body without pulling away entirely. She cleans Rita's inner thighs with kitten licks and soft, open-mouthed kisses, then ghosts her mouth against Rita's clit one last time before putting her panties back into place and standing up.

"I--" Rita tries to say, but she's still catching her breath.

"I took care of it," Liv says with a cheeky grin as she buttons her slacks. She rinses her hands in the sink, then reaches for Rita's skirt, pulling it back into position before pressing herself full body against Rita and tipping her head back. "But if you want to show me what you can do, we should be the last to leave."

Rita slides a hand down Liv's back, cupping her ass for a moment before moving her hand around to the front and chuckling when Liv shamelessly rides her hand for a few moments. "Your place or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> And first time successfully writing these two! Hey!


End file.
